narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions (A Land Divided)
A is a group, or organization, that is united under a single banner for a multitude of reasons; be that to pursue a goal or to seek peace in a unified community, factions form for a number of reasons, both good and bad. Amegakure is a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and mazy power lines surmounting. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. There are many Amegakure ninja who are skilled genjutsu users. It is a hidden village that one by one raises the ability of its shinobi, in turn working out original techniques. They also developed assassination techniques, receiving numerous requests from foreign countries because of this. Iwagakure Main article: Iwagakure (A Land Divided) is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the five great ninja villages, Iwagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage. There have been four Tsuchikage, the most recent being Taiyō Hakkō. Iwagakure is well-known for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin do so without hesitating, even if it means death. Iwagakure ninja seem to specialise in Earth Release techniques. Kirigakure is located in the Land of Water. As one of the five great ninja villages, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been five Mizukage, the current one being Fuyu Minatsuki. An unusually high number of Missing-nin seem to originate from this village. A unique classification of ninja known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. The shinobi from this village are also very proficient with Water Release techniques. Konohagakure is the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five Hokage, the most recent being Mei Houwang Sarutobi. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence. The majority of shinobi from this village are seemingly proficient with Fire Release techniques. Kumogakure is the Hidden Village of the Land of Lightning. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. There have been four Raikage, the most recent being Denka Kurometsu. Use of Lightning Release techniques and swords seem to be common of ninja from this village. Otogakure , called Oto for short, is the village founded by Chiyoko Warujie. Despite not being considered on the level of the Five Great Nations, many people refer to its leader as the Otokage. It is located within the , which changed its name, having once been known as the , after Chiyoko conquered the counrty and convinced the local daimyō to permit the creation of her very own ninja village. Sunagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As one of the five great ninja villages, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage and he lives in a spherical structure in the center of the village. There have been four Kazekage, the most recent being Lola Shigetsu. The ninja from this village seem to specialise in Wind Release techniques, the Puppet Technique, and, the Cloth Binding Technique. Shinobi from this village believe that the accomplishment of a mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it. As such, they are known to be ruthless in battle meaning to them, failure is not an option. And should failure seem inevitable, a Suna shinobi would almost surely try to make a success of their mission in some way or another. Organizations Eien Main article: Eien The is the name given to the collective of diseased shinobi, and other warriors, that were revived by Kaasage Tachinai to be his servants thanks to the Summoning: Phantom Resurrection technique. As such the individual members of the Eien had no goals of their own and were simply puppets for the will of their summoner. Reinikuitchi The is a mysterious organization formed up of extremely powerful Missing-nin that seek to use the turmoil facing the shinobi world in order to further their currently unrevealed goals. They attacked Konohagakure en masse, through all sorts of angles without revealing their identity in the least, proving to the shinobi world that they are a threat. Root is a subdivision of the Konohagakure ANBU headed up by a member of the Senju Clan. They act behind various shadowy movements, often disguising themselves as shinobi from other nations in order to implicate those nations instead of Konoha. They are responsible for numerous deaths and conflicts as a result. They have been known to experiment on kekkei genkai, or steal and put them to use for their own goals.